


There will be blood

by R_S_666



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alley Sex, Blood Drinking, F/M, Hand Jobs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Aftermath, Rough Kissing, Seduction, Supernatural Elements, Telepathy, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_666/pseuds/R_S_666
Summary: One Arthur last days his death wasn't in the cards of fate.
Kudos: 3





	1. Seduced by a vampire

Arthur was on his long journey back from helping Sadie with the last of the O'Driscoll Boys. Their blood now soaks the earth at Hanging Dog ranch, their bodies left to weather in the sun. 

In the outlaw life there is always blood, it would have been the last days for the dying Arthur Morgan. He only knew the life full of blood, but nothing made him prepared for what he was about to face.

He knew there was a shorter route then riding thru the swamp, but he wanted to take as much time as he could away from camp. With the people that used to care for him, some still did but many had turned against him. 

Making him feel unwanted when he’s in the camp, but he stuck by them because his damned loyalty. His loyalty toward the man that he saw as a father, Dutch saw him as a son before he started seeing him as someone that betrayed him. 

So Arthur found himself in Saint Denis for some reason, a place he didn’t care to return to but yet here he was wandering the dark streets. Until he sat down in an alley to rest against a building, after he fell asleep a woman came upon him.

She seemed unworldly, upon first look she thought he was dead. 

She wanted to know if he was dead, she knelt besides him. She slipped a hand in his shirt and started rubbing his chest.

She felt a heartbeat, she leaned in and started kissing his neck. 

He moved and moaned in his sleep, as he started to wake up with her kissing and sucking on his neck.

“Hmm so your not dead, but you sure look it.” she whispered against his ear before kissing it.

He became more awake and aware what was going on, “Fuck off get the fuck away from me.” He said as he started coughing.  
“You know you don’t have much time left don’t you?” She asked in a somewhat mocking tone as she kissed his ear.  
“Get the fuck away from me.” He coughed as he shoved her away from him. 

Soon after he finally stopped coughing, he spat some blood out.

He looked at her, she still knelt beside him. He was taken back by her beauty and she didn’t seem real to him, but he knew she was real because she felt real. 

“Your dying I can help.” She said.  
“Help? How by killing me here where I sit? No, thanks I don’t need your help in dying.” He said after he noticed the blood on her.

“So you know what I am?”  
“Yes, I meant of one your kind before. So yes I know you’re a vampire.” He said.  
“Well, that makes us even Arthur, I know who you are and I also know you are an outlaw. Very dangerous one at that.”

“How do you know that? You know what I don’t give a shit how you know that.” He said coldly.  
“I know a lot about you Arthur.”  
“I don’t care.” He said. 

“Besides me putting you out of your misery like that wasn’t the idea of my help. But I can keep you from dying. I know deep down you really don’t want to die, I know you are longing to die but that’s not true. Is it?” She asked.  
“No, it not true.” 

“I can help you then.” She said.  
“How?”  
“All you need to do is trust me and let me help you.” She said.  
“Ok then I agree to your help.”

With that said, she leaned over and forced her mouth onto his lips. 

He was about to shove her away from him, but then he realized that he couldn’t get her sick. He dropped his arms at his sides, he just let her do anything she wished also it was what he wanted. He just matched her force as he didn’t want to admit anything to himself or her. 

There kissing soon got more rougher. She ended up biting into his lips, she pulled away from the kiss.

“Sorry.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” He said as he licked the blood from his lip.

Her hand went to his crotch and she started massage him thru his jeans. He just watched her hand for a moment before shoving it out of the way so he could unzip and pull himself out. She wrapped her hand around him and started stroking him. 

He leaned his head back against the brick wall of the building and closed his eyes while her hand worked up and down on him. 

It was perfect she knew what she doing with her strokes, she moved her body closer to him. He pushed up her skirt and slid his hand along her thigh until he got to her pussy. He pushed her underwear out of his way, he shoved his fingers into her and pumped her with his fingers while she gave him the perfect strokes with her hand.

Moments later 

They both came undone under each other actions. Despite the fact he came already, he still wanted to be inside her.  
She sat watching him, after some intense moments of her watching him. She could feel his desire to be inside her. 

“Don’t you worry, we aren’t done. I know you want more.” She said as she pulled his gun belt off and placed to the side.

She crawled into his lap, and started rocking her pussy against his soft member laying in his lap. 

In no time it came erect again, she slipped herself onto him and started riding him. He was thrusting wildly into her, they both moved their bodies together as one. Moans and groans flowed onto the streets.

She leaned over and started kissing his neck before sinking her fangs into his neck, she started drinking his blood he didn’t notice that he was getting weaker. With him being sick and dying it was hard for him to tell the difference. 

After a while they came together, he fell to his back. 

She reached over and pulled the knife from his gun belt, she slit her wrist and held it to his mouth.

“Drink or you will die.” She said.

Without knowing or questioning her offer he expected it.

After he let go, and passed out. She wrote a note and left it on his gun belt.

After an hour of so, he woke still in the alley without a clue in what just happened. He knew he had sex with a woman that was no where to be found. 

He picked up his gun belt and found a note. 

Wait I don’t feel sick anymore, I feel like me being sick and dying was a dream. How could she have done this? What did she do to me? Was this her idea of help all this time? These questions ran around in his head, when the craving for something he never craved before.

He craved blood, he knew the taste of blood after being sick and the times being punched in the face after being in a fight. He would lick the blood from his lip after it was spit open. He was confused by the craving, he didn’t want to understand it.

After reading the note he found it very odd, it said nothing about her but it was a robbery tip.

He stood there thinking about what happened earlier. She had me drink from her? Is that why I’m not sick anymore because she turned me into one. I didn’t want this, I was better off dying then being cursed. He thought as he walked to the street. 

Soon as he went around the corner he bumped into a man. He grabbed the man by the shirt collar and shoved him against the wall. He demanded money from the man but when the man didn’t give him anything. He only tired to free himself from Arthur’s grasp. Arthur got tired of waiting for the man to hand over money, he bit into the mans neck and drained him.

After the man was drained of blood, Arthur dropped he mans dead body on the ground.

He stood there looking at the dead man. Why did she do this to me? This isn’t what I would have choose for myself. Why didn’t she tell me this was her so called help in keeping me here? He questioned in his mind as he wiped the blood from his mouth with his hand. 

“I’m sorry Arthur I couldn’t have you die.” He heard a voice behind him.  
He quickly turned around, “Why did you turn me into this?”  
“Oh I don’t know boredom, or the fun of turning someone into a vampire I can’t say.” She replied.  
“I’ll kill you for this.” He said as he grabbed her.

She just laughed and shoved him away, “I’ve been walking the earth over a 100 years there no way you can kill me.” She said.

He drew his gun and took a shot at her but she didn’t reacted to being shot. 

She just kept walking away from him, he went after her but when he rounded the corner she was gone.

“You bitch.” He screamed.

After he realized there was nothing he could do but except what had happened to him. He went to his horse, he tried to get on but the horse wasn’t having it. He quickly calmed it by talking softly to her, she pawed at the ground nervously before she realized there was no threat. 

He patted her neck before going down the road.

“Well, I guess I could do this robbery before I go back.” He said to the horse.


	2. The Hostage

I don’t know how I could return to camp like nothing has happened. He thought. 

Nothing has happened, they will just see you as you were. Weak and sick. A voice sounded in his head.   
But how do I go on without harming anyone there. He thought.  
Just hunt for animals like you would, you take there blood and that’s how you don’t harm anyone. The voice replied. 

He understood now, he no longer had anymore question. This is his fate now and fate is a cruel bitch.

Oh don’t worry you’ll get used to it. The voice returned in his head.

He started down the streets, where to the address was on the note. After hitching his horse a few houses down, he sneaked passed the cops that were standing there, keeping an eye on the street and the house.

He easily made his way up to the house and slipped into a window of the house that was on the paper. 

He started looking around their room for stuff to take, until he found a girl asleep on her bed. It appeared that she had cried herself to sleep, he slipped into bed with her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She jumped awake, he pulled away from her. 

He pulled his knife from it’s sheath and laid it a crossed her throat. She quickly grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding the knife to her throat.

“I’m sorry miss, I couldn’t help myself.” He said.  
“Get out or I’ll scream.” She said in a frightened tone. 

When she was about to scream, he covered her mouth with his other hand and squeezed her jaw tightly. She grabbed and clawed at his wrist of the hand that was on her mouth, she tried to remove it from her mouth. He only tighten his hold on her, tears started to run from down her cheeks. 

She whimpered under his hand as she continued to claw at his wrist. Despite the fact he knew he was hurting her, he didn’t give a damn that he was hurting her. 

“I won’t be leaving and you won’t be screaming if you know what’s best for you. You will keep that damn mouth of your shut. Do you understand me?”

She only carefully nodded as she let go of his wrist, he saw this as a signal that he scared her enough that she would not scream. 

“Good, are you going to behave? I’ll let go your mouth. But if you scream you die it’s that simple, I’ll kill you without any hesitation. Do you understand me?” he asked without a care or emotion. He pressed the knife more into her throat just to get his point across. 

She whimpered as she slowly and carefully nodded her head, “ ok miss.” He said as he let go of her mouth.  
“Sir please don’t hurt me anymore.” She pleaded as soon as she took a breath of air. 

She removed her hand from his other wrist, he moved the knife away from her throat and put back in it’s sheath.

“Now be a good girl. Show me where your parents keep their extra money that they have in the house.” He said as he moved out of the bed.

She wiped the tears away, she was still afraid of him. But willed herself to calm down enough to do what he wanted her to do.

“I’ll do anything just leave after your done.” She said as she moved out of bed and went to where she kept her jewelry. 

“Here take these I don’t care about them, they are gifts from my parents. My parents are so set in their ways, they brought these for me. Because they wanted me to look important when they finally took me to parties.” She said.

“Do you have something for me to carry these things?” he asked.  
“Yes, you take a pillow case with you.”

He went over to the bed and pulled the pillow from the pillow case. While she stayed half hugging and half standing at her dresser as she watched him. After he removed the pillow case from the pillow, he came back over to the dresser.

He started cleaning out the top drawer of her dresser, “How old are you miss?”   
“I don’t see why you need to know that.” She replied.  
“No, I don’t need to know but I want to know how old you are?”   
“I’m seventeen.”  
“Oh wow that’s a good age sweetie, why were you crying?” He asked without a care but he wanted to know or more like he needed know. He needed to know because he had to make sure there wasn’t going to be trouble around the corner. 

“Because my parents left me home alone with a house full of maids and savants. While they went to a party, they left there only daughter alone.”   
“Where are your savants and maids?” He asked.  
“They should be asleep or in their rooms.” 

After he was done grabbing all of her jewelry, he handed her the pillow case.  
“Carry this for me.” He said after he handed her the pillow case.

“Why?” She asked.

He said nothing and only grabbed her by the arm, he pulled her tight against the front of his body.

“So I can make sure you behave, ok girl you are going to take me where every thing is. But be mindful if you alert anyone in the house. I will slit open your throat. Do you understand me?” He asked.

She grabbed his wrist, “You don’t need the knife, please I’ll do anything for you.” she whimpered out of fear as she felt the cold hard steel against her throat again. 

“Anything huh?” 

“Yes, anything.” She whimpered soundly like that frightened little girl again.  
“Alright I’ll keep that in mind sweetie. Now take me where the goodies are.” He said as he put the knife away.

She did what she told, because she was afraid that he would kill her. Deep down she had a feeling that he was going to kill her no matter what she did.

She lived in a house with parents that left her alone all the time, she didn’t want to die at the hands of a dangerous outlaw.

“Arthur Morgan is that your name?” She asked as she stood there watching him clean out their silver wear in the drawers of the kitchen.

“Yes,” He answered.   
“Your a wanted murder I’ve seen your poster around the city. Does that mean your going to kill me after you done?” She questioned. 

He stopped what he was doing, stood there watching her for intense moment.

“So I’m wanted for many crimes in this country. What’s your point?” He asked.  
“I don’t have one.”   
“I haven’t decided yet what I’m going to do with you.” He said as he went back to cleaning out the drawer. 

After the drawers of the family silver was in the pillow case, “How many more rooms? Keep this in your pretty little head, if you take me into a room with a savant or a maid I will kill you.” He said. 

“Just my parents room.” She said softy.  
“Ok take me there.”

He kept a hold of her while they walked up the stairs and down the hall to her parents room. 

“Why is your room on the same floor as the savants and maids?”  
“I think my parents never wanted me, they see me as burden.” She said.

“So why do you care if you live or die? Or better yet why haven’t you ran away?”  
“I don’t know.” She replied sadly.   
“Was that your answer for both of my questions?”  
“Yes,” she replied with the same sadness. 

She wanted out but she was afraid to run away and also afraid of death, she felt trapped in a life she didn’t belong to. She was at a lost because she was unsure of what she wanted.

Soon as they got there she opened the door and let him into the room. She closed the door behind them and took him to where her mother jewelry was and her parents extra money. 

She stayed next to him and watched him, until he was done taking everything.

After he was done he turned to her, “Now take me back to your room.”  
“Why?” She asked.  
“Just do it.” He said as he raised his hand to her.  
“What are you going to do?” she questioned him. 

He smacked hard her across the face, she stood there holding the side of her face. She broke into tears soon after he smacked her.

“Don’t ask question just do it.” he said as he grabbed her by the arm.

He shoved her towards the door, she fell to her knees half way between him and the door. She sat there on her knees with tears cascading down her face. 

As she looked up at him, “Please I did what you wanted, just leave.” She pleaded as he stood next to her. 

He grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her with him to the door.

“I know.” he said as he yanked her to her feet, and held her to the front of his body again.

She did what she was told and started leading him towards her bedroom. She was beyond afraid in what he planed on doing to her after they get back to her bedroom. 

As they walked to her room with her still tight against the front his body, she could feel something hard poking against her butt. His body felt hot against hers with the thin layers of clothes that she had on.

When she was showing him where the money was he kept pulling her tighter against him, like he was rubbing her against him. She swore she could hear the soft moans from him every time he would rub her against himself. 

After they finally got to her room, he walked into the room first keeping an eye on her. She walked into the room and closed the door, she started to walk away from the door. 

He grabbed her from behind and held her tight against his body again as he shoved her face into the door, “Lock the damn door.” He said as he forceful her hands upon the lock. 

“I don’t want to.” She sobbed heavy as she fought against his hands.

He pushed her chest up against the door, “Okay.” She cried. 

He backed off and pulled her away from the door, soon as she could move again she locked the door as he had commanded. 

“Good girl, we don’t want unwanted company. Do we?” He asked as he ground himself into her butt.

He turned her around and pushed her back up against the door, he ground his crotch into her smashing her into the door. He bent down and grabbed the edge of her nightgown pulling it up enough to slip a hand underneath.

She squirmed as he grabbed her thigh, “What are you going to do to me?” she questioned in a shaky and fearful tone.  
“Well, you are getting your reward for being a good girl.” He said. 

“What do you mean?” She questioned with the same tone.

“If you don’t understand that, well I’ll put it in a way that you will understand. Well I’m going to put myself in your soft body. I’m going fuck you until I’m done with your sweet body.” he said as he grabbed her crotch. 

“Please don’t, I’ve never had sex before. I’m not sure if I ever want to.” She cried  
“Oh I know sweetie, don’t worry I’ll be nice and gentle only if you’re a good girl.”  
“You got what you wanted, now please leave me alone.” She cried as she started struggling against him.

He pushed his hips more tighter against her, he grabbed her hands and held them above her head. After he had her well trapped against the door, he fondled her nice small round breast. 

“Stop it.” She whimpered as she squirmed under him. 

He just let her squirm all she wanted because it was making him more erect. 

“I don’t want to stop your so soft and sweet smelling.” He said as he caused her to squirm even more under him.  
“Stop this please, I don’t want to have sex with you.”

He didn’t say anything else, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Soon as he got to the edge of the bed, he tossed her onto it.

She recovered from being tossed on the bed, he grabbed her but she somehow managed to wiggled free from him.  
She ran to the door, in a panic she fumbled with the lock on the door. She cursed him for forcing her to lock the door. Right after she heard the lock click over he was behind her. He grabbed her and yanked her away from the door with an arm around her waist. 

After he had her pulled away from the door, he reached over and locked door again.

“No,” she cried as he dragged her away from the door.

Again he picked her up and threw her on the bed, she made a move towards the door again. He grabbed her arm before she got off the bed, he smacked her hard across the face again.

“If you know what’s best for you you’ll stop trying for the door.” He said as he moved onto the bed. 

He pulled her nightgown from her before holding her down, she quickly crossed her legs and held them closed as she tried her best to cover her breasts. With one hand he reached down and unfastened his gun belt and set it aside on the table. He undid his jeans before he crawled on top of her, he wedged his hands between her legs and forced her to open them up for him. 

She slapped and shoved against his shoulders as she thrashed her body under him. He wasn’t going to take the fighting. He grabbed the knife and held it to her throat.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When he was finally finished with her, she was nothing but a bloody and bruised mess. She bled from lips, shoulders, neck and chest also between her legs. He left bruises everywhere on her body in the places he didn’t bite her. 

As she was dying under him as he was draining her he heard her dying thoughts. They were odd to him, she was thanking him for taking her life. They were odd because she wasn’t sure if she cared if she lived or died. It was clear by her last thoughts she wanted death in the end. She just wanted it to free her from the people that should have cared for her. He thought.

Yes, don’t feel bad for taking the life of that young woman. She wanted to be freed from her life and you gave it to her. A voice in his head said.  
Why did you do this to me? He asked the voice in his head.

Because I didn’t think you would care because of your dark past, all those women you’ve hurt. Not to mention all those people you killed in cold blood. The voice replied.

Good point, you were right when you said you knew me. Now leave me alone bitch. He thought.  
Fine. The voice replied.

He pulled away from her, he left her bruised and bloody dead body laying on the bed. Her legs still wide open, he didn’t bother doing anything with the body. 

He tucked himself back into his jeans, he buttoned and zipped them back up. He grabbed his knife that was laying next to her body, he grabbed his gun belt and put the knife back away before putting the gun belt back on. 

After everything was back in it’s place he grabbed the pillow case that was full of loot. He went to the window and opened it and jumped out. He went around the city looking for more victims before leaving the city.

By the time he got back to the camp the sun was coming up, he barely could see and he felt weak. He took the things he got from the house and dropped them at Dutch feet before finding a dark place in the cave.

Dutch followed him, and found him curled up in a corner. 

“Arthur are you alright?”  
“Yes, I’m fine.” He replied.  
“I’ll leave so you can rest then.”

With that Dutch left and Arthur went to sleep.


End file.
